


Like An Advertisement

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angry Sex, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard hates Frank's new tattoo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like An Advertisement

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow I keep ending up writing fic for boobdivision on tumblr, who I pitched this idea to after seeing a post about Frank having a tramp stamp. Super chill beta work by lickmymccracken.

            The door slid closed behind Frank with a satisfying click. He could see Gerard reclining on his bed, eyes closed, head back, throat exposed as he relished the feel of the first hotel night on tour. Frank couldn’t blame him. They had been on the bus through the first five days, and while it was nice to be on the road again, space was scarce and quarters were close. Frank had barely laid a hand on Gerard since the first night back together in New York, rushed handjobs that left Frank wanting so much more.

 

            He had been horny since Pittsburgh, and his fingertips ran over the zipper of his jeans as he leaned against the door, watching Gerard sprawled on the covers of his bed. His pose would look natural if Frank couldn’t see the tight, measured way Gerard breathed, how his mouth was open just so.  Frank just laughed under his breath and pressed his palm down over his dick. His breath caught on the intake, and in its wake he could hear a tiny gasp from the other side of the room. Gerard’s head tilted back on the pillow further, and his eyes slit open, knowing exactly what Frank was doing.

 

            Frank rolled his hips into his hand a final time, deciding that enough was enough. It had been so long since he was allowed to touch, and he wasn’t about to waste this opportunity, no matter how much he loved to watch Gerard. Gerard smiled as Frank peeled himself off the wall and made his way over to the mattress. Shoes, socks, and shirt were all lost by the time Frank crawled onto the bed to kneel over Gerard, who traced the tiny “Hope” flame with his index finger before sitting up to lick over it.

 

            “Fucking missed you,” Gerard whispered into Frank’s skin. The heat of his breath raced through Frank’s blood, and his dick throbbed, refusing to be ignored.

 

            Frank buried his face down into Gerard’s shoulder and pressed his hips down in search of friction. The layers of denim between them dragged twin gasps from their lungs, the fire of _finallyfinallyfinally_ racing through Frank’s veins as he rocked against Gerard again, feeling his hard on against the zipper of his jeans. Gerard groaned again and went back to Frank’s chest, worrying a spot above his nipple red and purple before coming up to kiss Frank, wet and desperate.

 

            Frank, who had been holding himself up on his forearms, shuddered as Gerard’s tongue ran over his own. He sucked on Gerard’s lip hard, before pulling away long enough to gasp, “Take your clothes off,” and suck a spot into Gerard’s neck.

 

            Gerard squirmed under him, his hands grabbing the hem of his shirt and trying to yank it over his head, nearly hitting Frank in the face in the process. Either Gerard’s self-image had improved, or he was too high to care, because the shirt hit the floor without hesitation, and his fingers were on the button of his jeans before Frank could blink.

 

            Frank sat back, giving himself space to get at his own pants; his nimble-guitar fingers rendered slow and clumsy by Gerard just being _right there_. The button caught, then gave, and he cheered internally as he kicked the jeans off along with his boxers, finally, gloriously naked. He heard a belt and fabric hit the floor, and then Gerard was on him, hard cock pressing up against his hip.

                       

            Frank was just about to turn to kiss him again when Gerard leaned back, frowning.

 

            Frank hesitated asking, “Is there something wrong?”

 

            Gerard was, well, it looked like Gerard was staring at his ass. Under most circumstances, Frank loved to have Gerard look at his ass, _but_ under most circumstances, Gerard was not frowning while he did it. He pushed at Frank’s shoulder, leaning him forward over his own lap, as Gerard shifted to sit behind him.

 

            “Frank,” Gerard’s voice carried over his shoulder, “what the fuck is this?”

 

            “What the fuck is what?” Frank snapped back, irritated. His dick was pressed up against his stomach and he just wanted to be back on top of Gerard damn it.

 

            Gerard’s fingers spread over Frank’s lower back. Frank could imagine his pale, stained, hands stretching over the lines of the crossed guns there.

 

            Frank felt Gerard lean in, and when he spoke, his voice lace with poison right by his ear. “Did you get a goddamn tramp stamp?”

 

            Frank couldn’t help but laugh. Of all the things he had done on the break between tours, he had forgotten the painful session he spent in the chair getting the guns done. He hadn’t even realized that Gerard had never seen them before. He just sounded so upset, to which Frank couldn’t help but roll his eyes. It was like dealing with his mom again, seriously.

 

            He looked over his shoulder at Gerard, who, despite wearing the prissiest expression Frank had ever seen, was still sporting a hard on against his stomach. “Don’t approve?” Frank asked in his most shit-eating voice. Fuck Gerard, the guns are awesome.

 

            Gerard’s hand ran over the lines of ink again, fingernails digging in blunt lines from hip to hip. When he spoke, his breath blew hot against Frank’s face. “You’re a branded whore.”

 

            Frank hadn’t noticed it before but something in the way Gerard held himself changed; no longer eager and open, but now something dark and liquid, predatory, seemed to come off him in the way he curled himself around Frank’s shoulder, face to face. “Frank, don’t you see? Everyone who spots that on you is going to see how easy you are, ready for anyone. Do you want people to know how easy you are, really?”

 

            Gerard’s other hand trailed down the center of Frank’s chest painfully slow, and Frank tried not to push into the touch, or just grab his dick (or maybe make Gerard grab his dick). He bit his lip and stayed silent, trying not to play the role he knew Gerard wanted him to fill.

 

            “You’re just inviting everyone to have you, and you can’t do that. You’re so much,” Gerard paused to suck kisses under Frank’s ear, “so much better than that. It’s almost like you want to be treated like a whore.”

 

            Frank took in a sharp breath, the hand that was on his back had moved up, punctuating Gerard’s point with a tug on the hair at the nape of his neck. The other was drawing steady lines down Frank’s chest. Occasionally, Gerard’s hand would graze one of Frank’s nipples and he would bite back a gasp, so close to just giving in to the filth Gerard was purring into his ear.

 

            “Gerard-- I just, fucking, _please,_ ” Frank bit out, trying as hard as he could not to sound like he was desperate, but christ, he was. His cock was aching for attention, but he didn’t dare move. Gerard paused above him and Frank could feel him smile against his neck.

 

            “What did you say?” Gerard whispered. Frank whined, high and open, and he sounded needy even to his own ears. He was so royally fucked.

 

            “I said, I need you to fucking touch me, please.” Frank rushed, closing his eyes so he wouldn’t have to see Gerard’s face of victory. He could still feel it, though, the taunting pride rolling off him in heavy waves.

 

            “Oh,” Gerard whispered, his hands stalling on Frank’s chest and back. “Just like I thought.” Gerard dragged his hands off where they lay on Frank’s skin, and Frank arched his back as they left him, desperate for contact. Gerard just kept his mouth by Frank’s ear, voice low and secret.

 

            “Look at you, just begging for it. I told you that you were a slut. I could just leave you here right now and you’d be so desperate for it. In minutes I could find another boy out there willing to suck my cock for a few bucks. What makes you better than those boys Frankie? You don’t even want me to pay you, you want it so much.”

 

            Frank whined, high and pathetic, just wanting Gerard’s hands back on him rightfuckingnow, but Gerard seemed content to just keep up his talk, hands to himself, not noticing how Frank was burning up in front of him.

 

            “You’ve branded yourself as a slut, god I’ll fuck you like a slut. Would you like that?” Gerard punctuated this with a sharp nip at Frank’s ear.

 

            Frank turned, hands on Gerard’s shoulders, Gerard’s eyes level to his own.

 

            “God, yes, just fucking do it already.” Frank spit out, and in that second Gerard was on him, pushing him back into the mattress with heavy hands, hard enough that Frank bounced before settling between where Gerard’s arms were on either side of him.

 

            “Going to want to see that goddamn pretty face I paid for.” Gerard leaned over the side of the bed, and Frank heard several zippers before Gerard returned, several packets hitting the sheets by Frank’s head before arms framed his face again. One hand sorted through the packets before Gerard brought it up to tear with his teeth, lube spilling out onto his teeth in the fierceness of his grip.

 

            He swept a finger over the tear before guiding it down to Frank’s hole, no hesitation before he pressed in. Frank gasped and grabbed one of Gerard’s wrists as his whole body tightened in one big chorus of _yes._ Gerard smirked above him, but Frank didn’t care because Gerard had slipped in another finger and Frank was pressing back against it, trying to form words his mouth couldn’t.

 

            Gerard leaned down, hair brushing his face as he whispered a, “you ready?” into Frank’s ear. Frank nodded furiously, and Gerard’s swagger fell back over his face as he came back up, a sneer spread across his face.

 

            “God, you really are as easy as you’re advertising.”

 

            Frank just bucked up against Gerard’s fingers again, breathing hard as they brushed over his prostate and riding the sparks that ran up his spine and through his arms and legs. Gerard’s fingers pressed up into Frank’s ass for a final time before he pulled them out. Frank’s body tried to follow, but Gerard laid a hand against his chest as he sat back. Frank could only watch as Gerard grabbed another packet, tearing at it deftly before rolling the condom over his dick.

 

            Frank wanted to sit up and touch Gerard so badly, but he lay still, knowing that the best was going to come. He bit back a gasp as Gerard pushed in, one slow, steady stroke before he was flush with Frank’s ass. Above him, Gerard’s teeth worried at his lower lip, eyes closed as he exhaled hard through his nose. Before long he sent a glance down, checking Frank was okay before he began to thrust up into him.

 

            Gerard fucked with a kind of animalistic focus, not so much on love or even punishment, but just on _getting the fuck off._ Occasionally, his cock would brush over Frank’s prostate, making him buck and gasp, but Gerard showed no interest in seeking it out. From his position on the mattress, Frank could see the way Gerard’s face screwed up with every thrust. He tried to touch, to get his arms around Gerard’s neck for a better angle, but each time his hands had were batted away until finally Gerard crossed Frank’s wrists above his head, securing them with one hand as he fucked him.

 

            “Fucking tight for a whore.” Gerard panted between breaths, already losing it above Frank who just moaned in response.

 

            It was just too fucking much: Gerard in his ass and Gerard over him and Gerard’s hands keeping him down and Gerard’s voice whispering sin in his ear; Frank’s thoughts were starting to white out with the feeling. He arched up, seeking out friction, and Gerard’s hand was on him. He stroked Frank in equally hot, rough movements, but it didn’t matter, Frank was on a hair-trigger and he came with a gasp.

 

            Frank rode the high of his orgasm as it rolled through his body, shaking through the aftershocks. He barely noticed as Gerard stalled and groaned above him, then, weak from his own release collapsed on Frank’s chest, hot and sticky with Frank’s come but still strangely comfortable.

 

            They lay like that for a few minutes, hazy and quiet in their afterglow. As they came down, Gerard wormed his way up Frank’s chest until they were nose-to-nose.

 

            “You know I don’t mean any of that right?” Gerard mumbled across the pillow.

 

            Frank quirked an eyebrow, still too high on endorphins to bother with words.

 

            “You know I value you as a person, and I would never want to demean you to a sexual object, not that there is anything wrong with people that have a lot of sex, or no sex, and I still think-“ Frank cut Gerard off with a kiss. Gerard attempted a few more words against Frank’s lips but eventually gave himself over to it and kissed Frank slow and sweet.

 

            Frank broke the kiss with a smile. “If I’m a whore then you’re a goddamn dork.”


End file.
